HeartGuard
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Seto never got to learn how to swim. Now he hast to learn it from his bitter enemy/crush Joey Wheeler. He has to learn to swim in his big luxury pool, all alone with Joey...Hey, maybe it's not so bad after all. Slash. SetoxJoey. Is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I finally got off my lazy buttocks to write my SetoxJoey fanfic

Okay, so I finally got off my lazy buttocks to write my SetoxJoey fanfic. It's cute.

I got the idea when I was learning to swim this summer. You'll see in just a sec.

Oh yeah, and disclaimer in profile.

HeartGuard

Chapter 1

"Absolutely not, Mokuba!"

"Please! Come on, big brother! It'll be fine."

Seto was standing in his bedroom, currently trying to close the door and block out his brother. The predicament?

Seto couldn't swim. Mokuba had been given the opportunity, and fortunately, he took it. He was on the swim team in school. Seto, on the other hand, never learned how, and after the recent event of nearly drowning in their large bathtub, Mokuba had insisted on Seto learning to swim.

That was all fine and dandy, since the tutor would come to their house. However….

The person chosen to teach Seto to swim was a lifeguard.

Joey Wheeler.

Absolutely not! Seto would never let this happen….would he??

Asdlfkjas;dlfkja;sldkfj

"Lean, back. Relax. You'll float, I promise."

"I don't trust you."

"Well, you have to!" Joey was really get pissed. Kaiba refused to even try to cooperate, and it was getting on his nerves. Sure, he was scared, but Joey had even taught Mokuba how to swim! Nothing was going to happen!

Seto leaned back, against his better judgement, and let his body float on the water. His heart battered the ribs into something undistinguishable at the thought of Joey being so close to him. Said Joey had his arms underneath Kaiba, and he was focused on Seto floating.

Great. Soon all the water in the pool will evaporate once it gets close to Seto's face.

Mokuba should have known that Seto wouldn't feel comfortable around Joey! He…

He has a crush on the blonde. Doesn't help you concentrate at all.

Wait…is that why Mokuba chose Joey to teach him?

Oh, this is bad.

As;dlkfja;sldkfja;lskdjfa

Okay, this is just a preview. The rest of the story will be written in Seto's POV. It's really cute, I promise. And it won't be gag-me-gush cheesy! So review! Or I'm not updating!

Oh, yeah, and I'm going to Chicago for about a week, so all these stories I just added up are for your benefit. Hopefully it helps you wait it out before I come back.

Review Please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

HeartGuard

Chapter 2

Let's see how many fanfictions I can update before my parents come home, Yes? By the way, most of my chapters will be only 1-2 pages long, and the fanfictions have greatly been shortened. If in some way there's something lacking, you better call up your own personal imagination, because I really need to finish my novel. Otherwise, I'll be stuck doing math or other yucky jobs for the rest of my life. Exactly. And thank you to all my readers for making me feel like I CAN write. My love goes to all of you.

By the way, if anyone's curious, I just started learning how to swim too, so that's where I got the idea. That and seeing a lifeguard being curiously close to one of his students. Lightbulb!!

Anyway, review please!

Seto paced. Not frantically. Not methodically. And definitely NOT freaked out.

Okay, he was freaked out.

Seto tried to calm himself. He looked at the clock. Five more minutes before Seto's first swimming lesson. He looked out the window. It was a beautiful spring day. Seto was decked out in a white t-shirt, and navy blue swimming trunks. Nothing special about today.

The doorbell rang. Seto jerked forward as if to walk out his bedroom and answer the door. However, before he finished his completely out-of-personality spasm. He shuddered a bit, and froze.

"Come on in, Joey!" His cheerful brother's voice rang out. Seto heard no more.

He barely registered his feet, pounding down the stairs, out into the open, and he stared at…

Joey Wheeler. Oh shit.

Seto's firewalls immediately went up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to teach you to swim!"

asdlfkjas;ldkjfalskjdflajsdf

"Just relax. Okay? The first step in swimming is to…"

Joey dove behind Seto, who froze up because Joey was so near, and pulled off Seto's shirt, throwing it to the side.

"Get in the pool!" Joey yelled, laughing. With a great shove, Seto was propelled forward and landed in the pool with a huge splash. Joey cannonballed and followed his pupil into the raging waves of the Olympic sized pool.

Seto spluttered and freaked, before gentle arms guided him up. Joey immediately pulled Seto up and let him splutter and choke.

Seto immediately, once he could breathe, slammed his hand into Joey's head. Joey dove under, and then pulled up.

Joey sighed. Seto did not like how water dripped off of Joey's body….

"Do you see that? The reason why you can't take water is because you're scared of it. Okay? You need to relax. You're taller than me by a foot or so, so if I can stand up like this, so can you."

Seto was shocked. Since when was Joey serious?

"You need to learn how to breathe. Okay, take a deep breathe, and when you dive under, blow out of your nose."

They practiced. And practiced. By the time the lesson ended, Seto was thoroughly soaked, and his lungs were crying out in pain.

Joey ended the day's lesson, and they walked out of the pool. Seto eagerly took a few breaths of air, enjoyed the feeling of solid ground, and grabbed a towel all at once.

Seto turned to Joey. Joey had grabbed the towel and was furiously rubbing his head and face. Seto's eyes trailed down and watched as water dripped from Joey's swim suit, which was almost just bare minimum.

Curse hormones!! Damn it all!

Joey looked up, and smiled. "You did pretty good today."

"You didn't have to push me over into the pool like that."

"Shock therapy." He shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence, Seto's voice found its way out of his maze of emotions. "You know, I never believed that you could be serious. You're not a bad teacher."

Joey turned from walking out, and his surprised face broke into a grin. "I can take that to a bank, huh?"

Seto couldn't help it. There was something completely unnatural about not smiling when the person you love is smiling at you. Seto smiled back.

Joey walked out of the mansion, escorted by Mokuba. He didn't need to say goodbye to Seto.

They would see each other again tomorrow.


	3. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
